bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back!
MacLarry and the Barberbarians in - Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! 'takes place after ''MacLarry & The Stinky Cheese Battle. It has a lesson in self-worth. Plot All is quiet in both the Roman empire and the Barber-Barian territory. Not long after the prank feud has ended, the story starts with MacLarry throwing out three men, as well as a few properties - including a rubber ducky, a Golden Echo harmonica, a stereo, and even an old man, for insubordination at 2:30 a.m. On the other hand, Pompous Maximus makes a plot which was then initiated. By the next day, two reporters interviewed MacLarry. As they did, the ground started to shake. A Barber-Barian thought a selfish king and his love for rubber ducks was coming back, and a Roman thought a group of singing chipmunks - who get famous and get popular - were invading again. But nope, Pompous Maximus and his evil Roman soldiers came to town! The monitors went bonkers! Chog Norrius knew what must be done. He was receiving lots of distress calls and emergency emails from people around the world. While MacLarry, MacBob, and the other Barber-Barians went around doing things for people, Chog recruits MacLarry to follow Pompous and bring him down. MacLarry thinks it was too absurd, but jumps into a train, and yelling that he's going "to infinity and beyond". When he arrived at Pompous's homeland, he hears the conversation of two men making a plot to kill Chog, the leader of the Barber-Barian clan, to make way for crowning Pompous the king of the Barber-Barians. MacLarry turned red in the face as he got mad. He collided before he takes the cake. He sent the two men to the Fiery Pits of Doom. After that, Pompous encouraged his soldier peas and the Roman grapes to make him send e-mails and text messages that were sent to the Roman Empire, the Barber-Barian horde, and around the world. When the Barber-Barians and Romans heard of this, they were horrified! Chog had read all the emails and text messages, and didn't know what to do next. However, this caused MacLarry to read 1 Timothy 4:12 "Don't let anyone look down on you because you are young, but set an example for the believers in speech, in conduct, in love, in faith and in purity." Pompous invites MacLarry back at his palace for dinner at 6:00 p.m.. After dinner, he heads home. But just as he did, an angel comes and tells MacLarry to go to Mt. Limberger to speak with God. MacLarry doesn't know if he trusts the angel, but he does this anyways, and it works. That same evening, Chog did not sleep. A scribe read to him. After coming back from a good time with God, MacLarry burst in, with some news. He knew that he saved the lives of Chog himself, and that they should deserve him a parade. After the parade, MacLarry kicks some butt, saves the territory and sends Pompous and his soldiers to the fiery pits of doom. Songs *We're Barber-Barians *Chog Norrius *I'm Too Young to Die *Lost Puppies *Drop the Electronic Beat *Pompous's Song *Freak Flag *Big Things, Too *We're Barber-Barians/MacLarry Norrius (reprise) *Brave (performed by Kellie Pickler, Owl City and tobyMac) Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with the Boyz What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter From None Trivia *The silly song is from "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown 2.0". *The song "Freak Flag" is derived from Shrek the Musical. *This episode is a lesson in self-esteem, just like in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" and "A Snoodle's Tale". Plus, the song "Big Things, Too" is sung again, except with a more Scottish style. *One of the Barber-Barians referenced "King George and the Ducky" when the ground shook. *Pa Grape reprises his role as the angel from "Gideon: Tuba Warrior". *Like "A Chipmunk Christmas" and "Saint Nicholas", the main character reads the Bible verse from a book. *If you look closely, you can see a picture of a camel on one of the flyers Pompous Maximus hands out to warn the Barber-Barians about the fiery pits of doom. This references to the flyer with the camel on it from "Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen". *This features narration from Si Robertson, the voice of Terry Crews, and a music video by Kellie Pickler, Owl City and tobyMac. *This is the second time Si Robertson, Owl City, Terry Crews and Kellie Pickler were used. (Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas, Celery Night Fever, Beauty and the Beet) *This is also the third time tobyMac was used. (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie, Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) *The song "I'm Too Young to Die!" is to the tune of Kanye West's "Stronger". *MacLarry mentions the Jacksons. *The song "Lost Puppies" was sung again. (Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen, 'Twas the Night Before Easter) *The rubber ducky from "King George and the Ducky" is one of the things MacLarry tried to throw out to the three helpless men. *The train MacLarry goes in as he chases after Pompous is the same model from "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas". It was unknown that in both instances, it crashed, and MacLarry knew that the train costed more than he made in a year. *Speaking of Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas, Elf Village was mentioned a few times. *The paintings from Buckingham Palace in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" are seen in Pompous's chamber. *MacLarry was missing his tooth when he asks why he has to go up to a mountain. Allusions *'''High School Musical: MacLarry and MacTunia are called upon to sing karaoke together. *'iPad': MacLarry throws an iPad, as well as a few other things, at the three men he threw out. *'Spider-Man': MacLarry swings from building to building. *'The Lone Ranger': MacLarry overhears The Lone Ranger and Tonto talking. *'Rocky': Some of the elements. *'Alvin and the Chipmunks': One of the Romans mentioned Alvin Seville, Simon Seville and Theodore Seville. **Also, the stereo MacLarry throws out has "The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late)" playing. *'Toy Story': As MacLarry jumps into a train, he yells Buzz Lightyear's catchprase "To infinity and beyond!" *'Star Wars': The title parodies The Empire Strikes Back. Cast *Larry (MacLarry) *Bob (MacBob) *Petunia (MacTunia) *Chog Norrius *Scooter (MacScooter) *Mr. Nezzer (MacNezzer) *Junior (MacJunior) *Laura (MacLaura) *Annie ( MacAnnie) *Jimmy Gourd (MacJimmy) *Jerry Gourd (Donald) *Mr. Lunt (Pompous Maximus) *Jean-Claude (Jean Cladius Pea-Toran) *Phillipe (Phillipus Pea-Toran) *Turnips *Roman Grapes *Barber-Barians *Archibald (Archimedes) *Pa Grape (Angel) *Khalil (Scribe) *Madame Blueberry (Lady) Gallery Credits Roll Directed by BRIAN K. ROBERTS Produced by JACQUI FOO J. CHRIS WALL Story Development DUSTIN BALLARD LESLIE FERRELL MIKE NAWROCKI LAURA NEUTZLING BRIAN K. ROBERTS J. CHRIS WALL Production Coordinators DUSTIN BALLARD TANJA CROUCH RACHAEL PITTS JASON ZITO Production Assistants AIMEE SPICE Production Intern NATHANIEL MARSTON Written by DUSTIN BALLARD MIKE NAWROCKI PHILLIP WALTON Additional Writing by MARK STEELE Storyboarding by TOD CARTER TIM HODGE Concept Art MARC CAMELBEKE RON EDDY JOEL FULKERSON BRIAN GALL TIM HODGE CEDRIC HOHNSTADT TIM MOEN BRIAN K. ROBERTS MICHAEL SPOONER CHUCK VOLLMER LIN ZHENG Title Designs RON EDDY Character Voices MIKE NAWROCKI PHIL VISCHER HENRY HAGGARD JIM POOLE TIM HODGE CYDNEY TRENT SI ROBERTSON Kid Extras MICHAEL K. NAWROCKI MAGGIE ROBERTS LOGAN WHITE Crowd Extras DUSTIN BALLARD RACHEL CURET RON EDDY RUSS EVERS BRITTNI MCALISTER BRIAN MITCHELL HAVERLY PENNINGTON JOHN PFAENDER JESSICA SHAW SARAH SMITH BRITTANY STEPHENS ANDREW YOUSSI JASON ZITO Post-Production Supervisor ANDREW YOUSSI Edited by BILL BOYCE BRENT MCCORKLE Editorial SARAH VORHEES Junior Editor RACHAEL PITTS Storyreel Editors MARK KEEFER JOHN WALL Dialogue Editor FRED PARAGANO Assistant Editors ERIC GATHEMAN JON MITCHELL Character Dialog Recording BOB GIAMMARCO SARAH VORHEES GLEN WEST Recording Assistants NICOLE DROUHARD ERIK KAUFMANN Online Editor DAVID N. WATSON Post-Production Visual Effects DAVID N. WATSON Supervising Sound Editor ADAM FRICK Sound Designer ADAM FRICK CG Supervisor BILL BOYCE Modeling Supervisor ADAM SHAW Modeling Artists ANUPAM DAS DANIEL GARNIER JEFFREY HOSKEN RAFAEL MALTHUS CHRIS OMUNDSEN RANJU RAVEENDRAN AIMEE SPICE SAMUEL WILKES Texturing Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Texturing Artists VIJAY ANAD TAHLIA GARNIER LEILA MALTHUS NA SU Shading TD JASON BROWN Layout Supervisor JEFFREY HOSKEN Layout Artists T. JASON FLINN MARKUS KRISTENSEN RAFAEL MALTHUS GEORGE OLIVER RANJU RAVEENDRAN Animation Supervisors BILL BOYCE CONNIE HOLLAND MARKUS KRISTENSEN Character Animators KIRBY ATKINS T. JASON FLINN RAFAEL MALTHUS DANNY MENEDEZ GEORGE OLIVER RANJU RAVEENDRAN ADAM SHAW AIMEE SPICE SAMUEL WILKES Rigging NATHAN CHISHOLM SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS Lighting Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Lighting Artists VIJAY ANAD TAHLIA GARNIER LEILA MALTHUS NA SU Effects Artist CHRIS OMUNDSEN Shot TDs NATHAN CHISHOLM SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS Technical Development JASON BROWN SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS JEREMY WANHILL Lead Compositor MARK BOWEN Compositor JEREMY WANHILL Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Instruments DENNIS DEARING GRETCHEN DEMONBRUEN WESTON DEMONBRUEN CLAYTON HEINECKE WESLEY HEINECKE Dialogue Mixing ERIC GATHEMAN Re-Recording Mixers ADAM FRICK FRED PARAGANO Choir TANJA CROUCH RUSS EVERS BRITTNI MCALISTER MIKE NAWROCKI PAUL RINKES BRIAN K. ROBERTS SARAH SMITH BRITTANY STEPHENS IT BILL BOYCE CEO TREVOR YAXLEY Head of Production CAMERON CHITTOCK Chief Financial Officer HENRY WONG Accountants CAMILLE MOORE HOK ENG LEE Administrative Assistant MICHELLE SALEUPOLU Business Affairs SONJA KEITH GIA RUSSO Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production LESLIE FERRELL Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:No Countertop Episodes Category:Episodes That Have A Full-Length Story Plus A Silly Song Category:VeggieFan2000